Rescue Me
by Sesshomaruslover17
Summary: He laughed then, his malicious laugh echoing throughout the apartment. He kicked me once more, then walked away. I laid there and thought to myself, 'I wish someone could see the torment that I am in. End the pain and suffering that I go through everyday. Please, someone help me.' And with that last thought, I blacked out from the pain. Rated M for LEMONS and STRONG LANGUAGE
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Soul Eater. I only own the rights to this story**

 **A/N:** As promised, here is the revised copy of Chapter One. I just wanted to remind you that this entire chapter takes place in the living room, Maka's bathroom, and her bedroom. I would also like to remind you that when Maka has her flashback, she is in the bathroom getting undressed. I wanted to point this out because I could not find a proper place to insert that information into the story.

* * *

Chapter One

 ***Maka's POV***

It's been a month since we have defeated the Kishin. Things have pretty much return to normal. Kidd has become a great Shinigami and takes his job very seriously. I guess he wants to live up to his father's image.

Liz and Patti have gotten an apartment not too far from Soul's and mine's apartment. They still visit Kidd and make sure that he isn't going off the deep end.

Black-Star still trains every day for countless hours, much to Tsubaki's dismay.

And Soul...well that is where things have not been normal. He has not been the same cool guy that everybody knows and loves. He has become more evil somehow.  
At school, he acts cool and aloof. But at home, he becomes cold and distant, violent even. It started out as verbal assaults toward me. Soul started sayings things to me about how useless and ugly I am. At first I ignored him, thinking that he was only saying it out of anger.

But after a week of him saying shit like that, I no longer believed they were out of anger. I began to believe that Soul truly meant them. And I began to believe the things he said. Every single word. He kept up the verbal assaults for two weeks and then he switched tactics.

Now every night, Soul physically abuses me. Every night after school, he slaps me and kicks me so much that I am left breathless on the floor. I had to buy makeup to cover up my bruises so no one would be able to see them the next day at school. But last night was the worst of it all.

 ***Flashback***

"Soul! Dinner is ready!" I yell from the kitchen doorway. I turn back to the kitchen and begin getting the table set to eat.

"What's that horrid smell? It smells as if something has died!" Soul asked as he walked into the kitchen and sat down.

I turned and respond, "It's your favorite! Lasagna and bamboo rice cake." I began to place them on the table.

"Still smells awful." he mutters as I sit down and pray over the meal.

"Dear heavenly Father, thank you for the food that we are about to receive, and thank you for the beautiful day you have blessed us with. Please watch over the ones we love as they go through their day. And dear God, please help us tomorrow on our Soul Resonance Exams. In Jesus's name we pray, Amen."

We begin to eat our meal after that. After a few bites in silence, Soul suddenly stands up and exclaims, "I'm done! I can't eat this shit anymore! This was my favorite meal, but it's ruined now, because you can't cook worth a damn! God, I fucking hate your cooking! Tsubaki cooks way better than you and she barely has any experience cooking!" He turns and leaves the kitchen.

I sit there for a second, too shocked to say or do anything. ' _How dare he! That son of bitch!_ ' I stand up then, so fast that I knocked my chair over in the process. But I don't care. I'm too pissed to care about being a neat freak. I stormed out of the kitchen and began screaming at Soul.

"Well I'm sorry I can't cook as good as Tsubaki! At least I try to cook!" I scream at him.

"Yeah? Well maybe you should try harder. Or better yet...don't try at all! You useless good-for-nothing bitch!"

He then turned and grabbed me by my throat and threw me across the room. I landed on the floor with a loud thump. As I tried to sit up, Soul came over and started to kick me in the stomach repeatedly until I was left breathless. He then picked me up by my pigtails until I was eye level with him and punched me a few times. When he was done, he threw me across the room again.

This time I didn't bother to try to stand up. I just laid there trying to breathe. But it was useless. My chest was hurting so bad and I felt like my lungs would burst from my chest. ' _I think I broke a couple of ribs._ ' I thought to myself. While I laid there trying to fight the useless battle to breathe, Soul came over and just stood there, looking down at me.

"What? Don't have any fight left? You really are a useless, good-for-nothing whore!"

He laughed then, his malicious laugh echoing throughout the apartment. He kicked me once more in the stomach and then walked away to his room. I laid there and thought to myself, ' _I wish someone could see the pain and torment that I am in. End the pain and suffering that I go through everyday. Please, someone help me!_ ' And with that last thought, I blacked out from the pain.

* * *

I had ended up waking up several hours later, just in time to get ready for school. After checking to make sure I had not broken any of my arms or legs, I had slowly tried to sit up from the floor. But in doing so, I realized that quite a few of my ribs were either bruised or broken. Knowing that standing up too fast could injure me further, I grabbed an umbrella close to me and used it to stand. Once I had fully stood up, I began to limp very slowly to my bedroom.

With the umbrella held tightly in my grip, I opened my door and limped to a door on the right side of my room. I opened the door and limped into my bathroom. As I was heading straight towards my mirror, I felt a sense of dread. And when I saw my face in the mirror, it was almost enough to make me black out again.

My face had bruises all along my right jaw and cheekbone. Alongside the corner of my left eye, was a scarlet red scar that ran down to the left side of my jaw. My face was also crusted in dried blood and saliva. After seeing what my face looked like, I was leery of seeing what the rest of my body would look like. I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

But knowing I had to take a shower anyway, seeing what my body looked like was inevitable. I began to slowly take off my clothes, making sure to not bump my ribs. And I immediately regretted it. On my back was a large, purple bruise centered between my shoulder blades. Going around my neck was a thick red line. Looking down, I saw that my legs were in no better shape. And what my legs lacked in bruises, it made up for in severe scratches. All up and down my legs were deep, red scratches, covered in dried blood and grime. But what scared me the most was the huge bruise on my stomach surrendering my belly button and the extreme pain that went with it.

The bruise was as round as a baseball and had a deep violet hue to it. At first, I feared the extreme pain I was feeling meant that I injured something extremely bad. But then I realized that most likely the pain was from a combination of my bruised and/or broken ribs and the bruise on my stomach.

' _Great',_ I thought. _'Just what I need. Bruises and scratches. Never mind the fact that the Resonance exams are today. No, I just had to go and get bruises and break a rib or two. I guess I will I have to pay a visit to Professor Stein before class today._ ' I looked at the clock on the wall and realized I needed to get a move on if I was still going to have time to do what I needed to do before class. After examining my body a bit more and taking down my hair, I slowly walked over to my shower and turned the water on.

After making sure the water wasn't too cold or too hot, I slowly stepped into the shower. Seeing how the water was warmer than my body temperature, I let the water rained on me a bit before I started washing. I gently scrubbed my _Moonlight Romance_ body wash onto my skin, careful not scrub any wounds too hard. Once my body was fully clean, I began to slowly lather my hair with my _Vanilla-Lavender Paradise_ shampoo -conditioner, wincing and groaning the whole time.

As I finished in the shower, I made a mental note to get more shampoo, conditioner, and body wash after school. Seeing that I was finished with my shower, I turned off my shower.

Reaching around the shower curtain, I grabbed my _Doctor Who_ themed towel and wrapped it around my body gently. After squeezing the water out of my hair and putting into a messy bun, I stepped out of the shower.

I walked over to the sink and opened one of the drawers. I reached into the drawer and grabbed my deodorant and applied it to my armpits. When I was done, I put the deodorant back, then studied my collection of perfumes. Making my decision, I grabbed my _Moonlight Romance_ perfume and sprayed over my body. Once I was done, I put the perfume back, then closed the drawer. I began to walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

I walked over to my closet and opened it. I stood there for a few minutes, pondering on what to wear. I finally decided on a black, gothic, strapless dress with lace and a black leather jacket. I laid them on my bed and then walked over to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and grabbed a pair of black fishnet stockings. I laid them on the bed as well. I went back to my closet and picked out a pair of _Demonia_ knee-high platform boots. I laid them at the foot of my bed.

Satisfied that my outfit was complete, I walked over to my vanity and sat down. I reached into my makeup case and found some foundation and blush. I applied the foundation to my face and neck, making sure to be gentle. I then added a light blush to my cheeks to give them a natural look.

I put the foundation and blush back, then grabbed my eyeshadow and eyeliner. I decided that a black eyeliner and dark red eyeshadow would do. I gently applied both and then put the eyeshadow and eyeliner back in my bag. Deciding that emBlood Red/em would be the perfect color for my lips, I glossed my lips with my lipstick. Seeing my makeup was done, I went to work on my hair.

I took my hair out of the bun and began gently brushing out the tangles. After lathering in some moisturizer, I sat there for a moment, contemplating on what do with my hair. ' _Maybe_ _I should leave it down. That way I don't have to worry about my pigtails hurting my scalp.'_ That decided, I gently brush my hair out again. After looking in the mirror, I was satisfied with my work.

Knowing that I should get dressed, I got up from my vanity. I walked over to my dresser. I opened the second drawer and grabbed my lingerie, a black strapless bra with lace and the matching underwear. I put on my undergarments and then walked over to my bed. I began to put on my clothes. Once my clothes were on, I laced up the boots and stood up.

Looking down at my watch and seeing that it was 7:45, I realized that I still had plenty of time to get to school and visit with Professor Stein.

' _Good. I still have an hour and fifteen minutes left. Since I am ready to go, I should get some breakfast before I head out. However, Soul will have to fend for himself this morning.'_ With that thought, I walked out of my bedroom, grabbing my bag on the way out. I stopped by the kitchen and got an apple and a blueberry muffin. And then I walked out the apartment and towards Shibusen.

* * *

 _Well, here is chapter one! I hope you guys like it! I know I did! (obviously :) )As always, please leave me a review with your thoughts! Ciao for now, my beautiful darlings!_

 _-Sesshomaruslover17_


	2. Noticing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Soul Eater. I only own the rights to this story.**

 **A/N** : I am so happy for the reviews I got for chapter one! I took all of your advice with great consideration. I have the whole story completed. It is just taking me a little longer to type each chapter up and upload them. So I am aiming for new chapters to be uploaded every three days. Anyway, here is chapter two. Enjoy my wonderful fans!

* * *

Chapter Two

On my way to Shibusen, I thought about how I would explain my injuries to Professor Stein. ' _Maybe I could say I tried to practice for the exam but fell on the table in my living room. That would explain the injuries surrounding my stomach and the injuries on my legs. But it would not explain the injuries around my neck and face. Wait. Since I have the foundation covering my neck and face, I don't need to explain them. Professor Stein isn't going to ask to see my face, right?_ ' As I was thinking this, I didn't realize I had the reached the entrance doors to the school, until BlackStar called my name. I looked up to see him and Tsubaki waiting for our group to arrive.

 ***BlackStar's POV***

"Yo, Maka! How's it going?" I asked her as she reached the doors deep in thought.

"I am good. How about you Star-Star?" she asked me using the nickname she gave me when we were little kids.

"Awww! Come on Maka! You know how much I hate that nickname!" I exclaimed with a whine.

Maka just looked at me for a moment, then burst into giggles. Tsubaki looked between me and Maka, then started giggling along with Maka. I looked at both of them then realized there was no choice left but to join in on the fun.

Once our giggling and laughing had finally come to a stop, I responded to Maka. "Anyway, I'm good. Nothing can bring down this god!"

Maka just rolled her eyes at me. "BlackStar, you are really egoistic. Do you ever think about anything but surpassing God?" she asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"Let me think about it for a moment. Uhh, nope. That is pretty much all I think about. So where is Soul? Couldn't get him to get up and eat breakfast with you? Or did Blair show up and ruin the show?" I asked.

The moment I asked that, the air around us turned tense and strained. Maka immediately went rigid and her smile vanished in a flash.

"Maka? Did something happen?" I asked feeling concern for my best friend.

"N-No. Nothing happened." she replied.

"Uh huh. I am not convinced Maka. What happened between you and Soul?" I said with a firm expression on my face.

"We just got into an argument last night, that's all. We couldn't agree on whose turn it was to cook and we ended up fighting. Soul said that it my turn to cook, but I said it was his. Things were said, and we went to bed angry. That's it." she replied, looking sad.

"Okay. I'm sorry care-bear. But things will get better soon. Why don't I talk to Soul later?" I asked using her nickname I gave her when we were little.

"No, no. Don't do that. I will talk to him later about it. And you're right. Things will get better." Maka said, looking she was trying to convince herself more than me. "Anyway BlackStar, I have to talk to Stein this morning. I have a question about our exams. See you in class later, Star-Star! Bye Tsubaki!"

Before I could even formulate an answer, Maka was already gone and walking through the doors. I stared after her, looking a little startled.

"BlackStar?" Tsubaki said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, Tsubaki?" I said.

"Have you noticed how much makeup Maka has been wearing these last few weeks?" she asked me.

"No. Wait. Yeah, I have noticed. Why do you ask?" I replied startled at the strangeness of her question.

"I ask because I am confused. Think it about BlackStar. How often does Maka normally wear makeup?"

"Not that often. I am still not getting your point here, Tsubaki." I said with confusion in my voice.

"Now think about how Maka reacted when you mentioned Soul a few minutes ago. She seemed distraught and scared. Now why would Maka feel that way about Soul if everything is "fine" between them. Unless-."

"Unless everything is not fine." I said cutting off Tsubaki.

"Exactly. Now we have to fgure out why. What do you think is happening between the two of them?" Tsubaki asked looking a bit worried.

"I don't know Tsubaki. Maybe they had a fight that ended badly. Or maybe-" I stopped talking when images started popping into my head. Maka wearing makeup to school the day after Kidd was crowned the next Shinigami. Maka flinching when I gave her a bear hug after I aced an exam. Maka with sad eyes while talking to our group. Maka flinching when Soul playfully pushed her in class. Soul looking at Maka with what looked like hate and disdain.

I went rigid at that last thought. At the time, I had just played it off as my eyes playing tricks on me. ' _But they weren't tricks, were they? Soul has done something to Maka, resulting in him becoming hateful and her being scared. But what could he have done to make her so scared?_ ' I thought to myself.

"BlackStar. BlackStar. BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I said.

"You stopped talking in midsentence. Then you were just staring into space. What's wrong? Did you figure something out?" Tsubaki asked me.

"Something like that." I replied. I thought for a moment then said "Listen Tsubaki. You go ahead and go to class without me. I am going to go do something before class. If I am not back before class starts, don't worry." And then I ran into the school in hopes of finding Maka.

"Wait! BlackStar! What am I supposed to tell Professor Spirit?" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Make something up!" I yelled back.

Tsubaki stood there for a moment, staring off in the direction BlackStar left. She stood there for a few minutes more, then walked into the school and headed to class. ' _I wonder what that was about. BlackStar looked so sure about something. Almost like he had figured out the answer to my questions. Oh no. I hope he isn't planning on doing something mischievous! He can't afford to get any more detention!_ ' she thought to herself as she walked into class and sat down.

* * *

 _What do you think BlackStar is planning on doing? Do you think he will try to get the truth out of Maka about Soul or will he simply tell her what he thinks is going on? Find out in the next chapter! Adios for now my darlings!– Sesshomaruslover17_


	3. Explaining

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Soul Eater. I only own the rights to this story.**

* * *

Chapter Three

 ***Maka's POV***

"All done with the results Maka." Stein said coming back with a file in his hand.

"And?" I asked timidly, scared of what he might say.

"Well Maka. You are a very lucky woman. Though you only bruised quite a few of your ribs, you only broke one. You also raptured two main veins near your abdomen. That explains the large bruise on your stomach. Both of injuries also explain the extreme pain you are currently feeling surrounding your injuries." Stein said without looking from his file.

"Well that is a relief. What do I do about the pain and swelling?" I said feeling somewhat relieved.

"Though your injuries will heal themselves in a several weeks, I recommend that you go home and get some rest. You are to have six to eight weeks of bed rest. You are also going to take 500mg of acetaminophen two times a day for your pain. As for your swelling, apply ice packs to your chest for ten minutes, ten times a day." Stein said.

"But what about school? And exams? Oh, god! Today is the Resonace exam! Am I supposed to miss it?!" I asked with a bit of hysteria in my voice.

"Yes. I know that today is the Soul Resonance Exams, but you are in no condition to participate. I will tell Spirit that you will be retaking the exam in five weeks. And any homework you are given, will be brought to you and you will submit them online. You are to see me in three weeks, understood?" Stein said, looking up from the file in his hands to my face.

"Yes, Professor Stein. I understand. But, when you tell my father, please try to contain him. I know he is going to a mess when he finds out. He always is." I replied looking a bit distraught.

"Haha! Will do Maka." he replied with a smile.

"Thanks Professor Stein. Anything else before I go, Professor Stein?" I asked, feeling ready to go back home and sleep.

"No. Uh, wait. Yes, I do actually. How did you say you got your injuries again?" Stein asked, with a knowing expression on his face.

"I, um, fell on a table in my living room last night. I was trying to practice for my exam today. At the time, I just go up and brushed it off. But I guess I did more damage than I thought huh?" I replied with a nervous laugh.

Before he could respond, the door to the infirmary was suddenly slammed against the wall, resounding in a loud bang. When I looked over, BlackStar was standing in the doorway. And he did not look happy about something.

"Sorry Stein. I need to speak with Maka in private. Come on, Maka. Let's go." BlackStar said.

"Sure. We just finished up and she was just about to leave to go home. Right Maka?" Stein said, looking a little too smart for my taste.

"Uh, right. Thanks Professor Stein." I said while looking a bit confused. I looked at Professor Stein for a moment, then glanced at BlackStar. He still did not look happy about something. Feeling like I should say something, I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"BlackStar? What's wrong?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Nothing, I hope. Anyway, come on. We need to talk." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What?! What is that supposed to mean?!" I exclaimed, not quite ready to go yet.

"It doesn't matter. Just put your jacket on so we can go." BlackStar said impatiently.

I sighed then grabbed my jacket. But before I could put it on, BlackStar walked over and started to take me out of the room.

"Wait! BlackSar! Slow down please! And please loosen your grip on my arm! You're hurting me!" I cried out in pain.

BlackStar slowed down his pace and loosened his grip on me. But instead of saying "you're welcome" or anything like that, he just kept walking in silence. After a few minutes in silence, I finally asked him where we were going.

"The roof. We need to talk and we can't have listening ears." BlackStar simply responded. He looked at me as if to say " _is that ok?"_ I nodded at him and we continued the rest of the way in silence.

Once we got to the roof, BlackStar let go of my arm. He walked over to the ledge of roof and leaned against it, looking over Death City. After a few minutes in silence he began to speak.

"Maka? Do you ever just sit out on your balcony and question the wonders of Death City? The people of Death City?" he asked.

I didn't know how to respond to a question like that. ' _The way he pulled me out of the infirmary made me think this was going to be a serious chat. But I guess BlackStar just wanted to talk about wonders._ ' I thought to myself. Realizing that I still hadn't answered his question, I walked over and stood beside him. After a moment to think about it, I answered his question.

"Sometimes I do." I said a bit curious as to where this conversation was going.

"Do you ever stop to think about how much pain people go through every day? How much pain we go through?" he asked sounding a bit pained.

"Yes." I said quietly. I was suddenly reminded of what happened last night. Of the pain that _I_ went through.

"And do you ever wish someone could rescue them from their pain? From our torment?" BlackStar said looking over at me.

"Yes. Yes, I do." I said softly. At this point I was trying so hard to not break down and cry. I am not sure where BlackStar was going with this, but I wish we could finish our chat faster.

"And do you wish you could just tell someone? Of all your pain, torment, suffering so that you be able to move on?" he asked.

"Yes. Oh god, yes!" I cried out. And then the dam broke. Suddenly, I wasn't holding back my sobs anymore. I just let them out. BlackStar reached over for me and just hugged me gently, rubbing soft circles on my back. After awhile, my sobs finally died down and I spoke.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly.

"I figured it out. Things you would do and things that Soul would say, didn't add up right. But when I mentioned Soul earlier, your reaction gave way to that something wasn't right. I began putting images together, and came to the conclusion that Soul was abusing you." Blackstar said.

We stood there in silence a bit more. Finally, he asked, "How long Maka? How long has he been abusing you?"

"For a month. It started the night of Kidd's celebration party. At first it was just verbal insults toward me. Then after about two weeks, he started physically abusing me. Every night he would slap me and kick me. They were painful, yes. But nothing that was serious enough for me to see a doctor. He has kept up the kicking, slapping, punching for two weeks now. And I never I had to see someone about my injuries. Until-" I said.

"Until today." BlackStar finished.

"Yes. Until today." I replied

"How bad?" he asked quietly.

"Not that bad." I said not wanting to worry him any more than he already was.

"How bad Maka?" he asked again.

"I only broke one rib, but I bruised all the rest. I have scratches all over my legs and a bruise on my back. And I raptured two main veins on my stomach. Like I said, not that bad." I said a bit jokingly, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Not that bad? Not that bad? Not that **BAD**?! Maka, you have could have died! Soul could have done a lot worse damage to your body, yet you want to say "not that bad"?!" BlackStar exclaimed.

"But-"

"But nothing. Now let me see your injuries." He said interrupting me.

I stood there, not sure if I should show him or not. ' _I mean he is already angry at Soul. And that is from figuring it out and hearing me talk about it. What would he do if he saw how bad my injuries truly are?_ ' I thought to myself.

"Now Maka." BlackStar said impatiently.

"Okay, okay. Fine. But you asked." I replied.

I stepped away from him and began to unzip my dress in the back, feeling a bit weird that I was about to strip half naked in front of BlackStar. ' _I mean he is like my big brother. I have always looked up to him since I was a small child. Undressing in front him makes me feel extremely uncomfortable. But I know if I don't he will just take off my dress himself. That's just his personality._ ' I thought to myself.

Once I had fully unzipped my dress, I stepped out it. I laid my dress on the ground next to my jacket and turned my back to BlackStar. I heard him walk over towards me, the stop a few inches away from me. He gently touched the bruise on my back, grumbling as he did so. Once he had fully inspected the bruise, he turned me towards him. And when he saw my chest and stomach, he finally lost control.

"Oh my God! That fucking bastard! When I see Soul, I am going to beat the shit out him. And then leave him to die in some ditch somewhere. The fucking asshole deserves to die for what he has done to you! I mean, look at you Maka! Your body looks awful! And it is all because of that damn idiot!" BlackStar yelled.

I didn't know what to say or do. But I knew I needed him to calm down before he made any rash decisions.

"BlackStar, you need to calm down. Killing Soul isn't going to solve anything. It is only going to make you feel worse." I said trying to calm him down.

"Killing Soul is the answer. And it will make me feel better. And besides it is all my fault." he yelled.

"How in the hell is your fault?!" I exclaimed.

"Because I wasn't there to help you! I never noticed the pain you were in until it was too late!" he cried out.

"Oh, BlackStar. It isn't your fault. How could you have known what was going on? And besides, if anyone is to blame, it is Soul." I said trying to soothe him.

"That's the point! I should have noticed sooner!" BlackStar exclaimed. He began to pace angrily across the roof.

"BlackStar, just calm-"I started saying but he cut me off.

"No, I won't" he said.

" **Yes, you will. You will stop this childish act right** ** _now_** **BlackStar Takeo Akamine!** " I said with force behind my words.

BlackStar stopped pacing and looked at me in surprise. ' _I guess that is to be expected. I haven't used is full name like that since we were ten._ ' I thought smiling to myself.

BlackStar walked over to me and apologized for his behavior.

"You are forgiven BlackStar. Now what am I to do about Soul? Stein's orders were to go home and rest in bed for six to eight weeks. But I can't go home and get better if Soul is there. He will just abuse me again." I said looking at BlackStar.

BlackStar stopped looking at me and starting off into space. He seemed to be thinking really hard. Finally he looked up at me and said one word.

"Kidd" he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Kidd. Kidd can help you." He said like it was obvious.

"How can Kidd help me?" I said still not getting it.

"He has a mansion, remember? For those six to eight weeks of bed rest, you can stay in Kidd's mansion. Then we won't have to worry about what Soul will do to you during that time." BlackStar said.

"What?! I can't stay with Kidd! That would be rude and I would feel like I am imposing on him." I exclaimed.

"Yes, you can. And you will. Come on get dressed. I am taking you to see Kidd." BlackStar said. After bending down and grabbing my dress and my jacket, he stood back up, then handed me my clothes.

Seeing there was no use trying to argue with him, I reluctantly got dressed. Once I was fully dressed, BlackStar picked me up and carried me bridal style to the Death Room.

 ***Meanwhile in the Death Room***

"Yeah, I understand…Thanks for letting me know. I have had my suspicions about what was going on at their apartment. But now they are confirmed…Alright, I will. Goodbye."

' _Well, that conversation was enlightening. Now I know my suspicions about Soul and Maka are confirmed. I better call Maka and Soul in to have a meeting._ ' Kidd thought with a serious expression his face. He began to preparing his private office for the meeting. As he was preparing his office, he felt two soul wavelengths coming closer.

' _I wonder who that could be. Wait… I know those wavelengths. Those are BlackStar and Maka's soul wavelengths. I wonder what they could want?_ ' Kidd thought to himself.

' _Well, I guess I better meet them at the door._ ' And with that, Kidd left his office to go meet Maka and BlackStar at the door.

* * *

 _Well that was chapter three! What did you think is going to happen next? Will Kidd let Maka stay at his mansion or will he force her to live somewhere else? Read on to find out! And as always, leave me a review! –Sesshomaruslover17_


	4. Into the Death Room We Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Soul Eater. I only own the rights to this story.**

 **A/N** : I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! This past week was filled with job interviews. And now I have a new job so updates between chapters will most likely be long. I will try to update a new chapter either every Friday or every Sunday, my days off. To prove how sorry I am for the long update, I am giving you two new chapters today. Chapter four has a lot details and not a lot of dialogue. But Chapter five is the opposite. Anyway, I hope you forgive me for the long update. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter Four

 ***Kidd's POV***

I heard BlackStar come into the Death Room before I saw him. As he walked in, I realized he was carrying Maka. That didn't sit well with me. I began to feel irritated as BlackStar carried my Maka in to the room. ' _My Maka?_ ' I thought to myself. ' _Since when do I think of Maka as mine? We are not even dating! And I don't even like Maka that! Or do I?_ ' I mused to myself.

I was brought out of my thoughts when BlackStar said, "Kidd, we need to talk."

I looked at him for a few moments, then I replied. "Alright. Let's go to my private study."

After my father died, I had a private study built in the Death Room. It was comfortable and had a cozy feeling to it. It is where I go to think or read a book. I felt completely at peace there. I looked at them both for a moment and then began walking off in the direction of my study, with Maka and BlackStar right behind me.

* * *

 ***Maka's POV***

When I saw Kidd's expression as we stopped before him, he looked….jealous? ' _But why would Kidd looked jealous of me and BlackStar? Unless…no that's not possible. Could it be? Is it possible that Kidd likes me? And why does that make me happy and jittery? Do I like Kidd?_ ' I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when Kidd said, "Here we are."

I looked up to see we had stopped in front of a black pair of French double doors. When Kidd opened the doors for us, I was breath taken at the sight. The room was over twenty-five feet tall, complete with two stories. On the left side of the door was a black love seat with a black chandelier floor lamp in the corner.

The wall adjacent to it had a black couch, with coffee tables on either side of it. The other corner on the wall had a black chandelier floor lamp, identical to the one in the other corner. Above the couch, were pictures of Kidd and Shingimi-sama. A few pictures had a pictured a woman with long black hair. ' _I wonder if that is his mother. She is so beautiful._ '

Lining the wall adjacent to that one was another black love seat. Next to the loves seat was an amber-colored spiraling staircase that lead to the second floor. The second floor was a private library with a balcony that was directly above the center of the room below. Hanging on the underside of the balcony was a crystal chandelier with lights. On the balcony was a table and a pair of black wired chairs. On the other side of the staircase was a built-in floor to ceiling bookcase.

The wall on the other side of the bookcase had a floor to ceiling bay window with black silk window seats. In front of the window was an old wooden desk with a black leather swivel chair. The desk had neat stacks of papers and folders on each top corner. In the middle of the desk was a black Apple laptop with the engravings _Death the Kidd_. The wall on the right side of the door had more pictures of Kidd and Shinigami-sama.

' _It's beautiful_ ' I thought to myself. ' _And I can't wait to get up to that library and read all of those books._ ' Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Kidd was staring intently at me. I turned in BlackStar's arms to look at him directly. "It's beautiful Kidd." I said with a smile on my face.

"Thank you Maka. You are more than welcome to visit the library on the second floor anytime." Kidd stated with a smirk. ' _He caught me staring at his library. How embarrassing!_ ' I thought with a blush.

"T-Thanks Kidd. I will definitely take you up on your offer." I stuttered, completely embarrassed.

"You are most certainly welcome Maka. Why don't we sit down now? BlackStar, why don't you put Maka down on the couch?" Kidd asked as he sat down in the chair by his desk.

"Yeah, okay." BlackStar replied. He walked over to the couch and laid me down gently, then sat next to me.

"Thanks Star-Star. I was beginning to think you would never put me down." I said giggling.

"I-I'm sorry care-bear. I just felt you needed to be carried instead of walking. You know, because of your wounds." BlackStar stuttered out with a blush on his face.

"Wounds?" Kidd asked.

"Yeah. Wounds that Soul gave her." BlackStar replied, all humor suddenly gone from his face and voice.

"Is this what we needed to talk about, Maka?" Kidd asked looking at me. I looked up then, and nodded.

"Well, Maka. Why don't you explain it me?" Kidd said, still looking at me.

"O-okay. It first started a month ago." I said. "For the first two weeks, Soul verbally abused me. He called me a ugly, useless, and a bunch of other things. At first, I didn't believe him, thinking he was only saying it out anger. But as time went on, I began to believe that it wasn't out anger. That Soul truly meant every word. And then physical abuse started." I continued.

As I told him the rest, Kidd sat in his chair and typed detailed notes. When I finished telling Kidd everything that had happened, he stood up and walked towards me.

"Maka, take off your jacket and dress please. I need to see these wounds." Kidd said with a grave look in his eyes.

I hesitated for a moment. ' _This is so embarrassing! What if he doesn't like how my body looks? What if hates me because I don't have a curvy figure? Wait. Why I am concerned with what Kidd will think of my body? He just wants to see your wounds, Maka. Nothing else._ ' I thought to myself. I looked at BlackStar and gestured for him to help me take off my dress. He nodded, understanding what I wanted.

BlackStar stood up; then helped me stand up. I took off my jacket, then turned my back to BlackStar. He began to gently unzip my dress. Once it was fully unzipped, I stepped out of my dress and turned to face Kidd. As I stood there half-naked in front of Kidd, I saw Kidd's face become really tense and strained.

Kidd reached out and pulled me softly to him. He gently touched each bruise, scar, and scratch. I felt love and care in each of them. When Kidd lightly brushed his hand against my breast, I shivered in ecstasy. He looked up at me and stared into my eyes for what felt like an eternity; until BlackStar cleared his throat, shattering the moment. Kidd dropped his gaze to BlackStar, looking embarrassed. I sighed and began to put my clothes back on. When I was fully dressed, I sat back down next to BlackStar, who pulled me into hug. Kidd sat down next to me on the couch.

"So, Kidd. I have a question for you." BlackStar said, looking at Kidd.

"Go on." Kidd said, looking curious.

"Maka clearly can't go back to the apartment with Soul tonight. I wouldn't let her even if she wanted to. And Tsubaki and I don't have enough room at our apartment for her. Is it possible for her to stay with you?" BlackStar asked Kidd.

"W-what?! BlackStar! I can't impose on Kidd like that! I already told you that!" I exclaimed looking mortified that he _actually_ asked that question.

"I'm sorry Kidd. I told him that he didn't need to ask that question." I apologized.

"It's quite alright Maka. It is actually a great idea. In fact, of all of your things have already been moved into a room in my mansion." Kidd said while chuckling lightly.

"What? How-when-why?" I asked confused.

"After your visit with Professor Stein this morning, he called me to tell me of his suspicions. About you and Soul, I mean. After speaking with him, I called Liz and Patti and had them moved your personal belongings to my mansion. You see, I knew that you would have nowhere to go, without having to resort to a hotel or God-forbid your father." He shuddered at that sentence, then continued. "And I knew you would have no problem with it, considering my two story private library. Even though all of this is true, I just wished I had asked you for your permission before I had made the arrangements." Kidd said respectfully.

I looked at Kidd in awe and admiration. ' _I can't believe he was so thoughtful._ ' I thought smiling to myself.

"Thank you Kidd for being so considerate. I really appreciate it. I really couldn't have stayed in that apartment with Soul." I said, my voice cracking at the end. "Thank you Kidd, thank you."

And with that I began to sob quietly. BlackStar quickly put his arms around me and held me while I cried. Kidd slid closer to me and rubbed smoothing circles in my back.

"I'm sorry Maka. I really am. You are welcome to stay with me as long as you need to or as longs as you'd like." Kidd said, while still rubbing circles in my back.

' _His touch feels nice. I want him to touch me like this forever._ ' I thought feeling a bit sleepy. Kidd kept rubbing my back, while he began to run his fingers softly through my hair with his other hand. And just before I succumbed to sleep, I swore I heard Kidd say ' _My heart aches for you Maka_ _. But I don't know why._ ' in my head.

* * *

 _Well there is chapter four! What will Kidd and BlackStar talk about while Maka is sleeping? And w_ _hy did Maka "hear" Kidd's voice before she feel asleep?_ _Find out in the next chapter! And once again, I am deeply sorry for the long update. I will have chapter five uploaded by the end of tonight. As always, leave me a review! Until next time my lovelies! –Sesshomaruslover17_


	5. The Legend of the Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Soul Eater. I only own the rights to this story.**

 **A/N** : Here is chapter five as promised! I have to say though: this was by far my favorite chapter to write! I genuinely enjoyed writing the Legend of The Queen. I had so much fun coming up with ideas for the legend! Also in this chapter, I have Kidd explain the generations of Shinigmai to BlackStar. I know that in the Manga, it states Kidd is directly descended from Lord Death and that the only other mentioned Shinigami is the Kinshin. But in my story, there are thousands of Shingamis in Kidd's bloodline. Anyway, here is chapter five! Enjoy my darlings! I know I did! ;)

* * *

Chapter Five

 ***BlackStar's POV***

"BlackStar." Kidd said looking up at me.

"Yeah, Kidd?" I asked.

"Lay Maka down on the couch so she can continue sleeping. When you are done, follow me. We need to talk some more." Kidd said as he got up and left the room.

I gently took Maka from my lap and laid her down on the couch, making sure her head was settled comfortably on a pillow. As I was standing up, Kidd came back into the room with a black fleece decorated in skulls. He walked over to the couch and leaned down to put the blanket over Maka. He put the blanket on her with such care and love, that I was taken aback. ' _He is being so gentle. And the way he looks at her. I wonder…Is it possible that Kidd likes Maka?_ ' I thought to myself.

Kidd stood back up and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him over to his bookshelf by the staircase. I watched as he pushed eight books to each side of the middle shelf. A door slid open in the bookcase to reveal a long corridor. Kidd grabbed a lantern hanging from the wall and walked into the corridor, leaving me to follow him. I took one last look at Maka, then followed Kidd into the corridor.

The door closed behind as I followed Kidd into the corridor. As I followed him down the hallway, I noticed strange engravings in the wall that seemed to glow black, green, and amber. ' _How strange._ ' I thought to myself.

"Hey Kidd. What's with the strange engravings on the wall?" I asked him, becoming more curious.

"Those are the names of each Shinigami, since the beginning of times. You will see that each black engraving is formed to connect to the amber engravings. This signifies that the Shinigami was married. The green engravings underneath them signify any children the Shinigami and his wife had. Altogether, these engravings are here as a family tree of sorts. And the end of the corridor, you will see my name underneath my Father's and Mother's. And once I find my queen, her name will appear beside mine. And any children we have will appear underneath our names." Kidd replied.

"So do they appear by magic?" I asked, very intrigued by all of this.

"Yes. The walls were made by a powerful wood nymph, Serena. Angelica, the oldest witch, helped Hades, the first Shinigami, put magic into the wall, thus creating the family tree." Kidd said nostalgically.

"Oh okay. Wait…you said once you find your "queen". What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Ahhh. My queen is the lady that will rule beside me. She will be the fairiest of them all. She will have a strong will and soul, but a kind and tender heart. She will have incredible wisdom and powerful abilities. And I will love her and she will love me. And each day our love will grow stronger and stronger. She is essentially my soul mate. But I haven't found her yet. I guess the legend of the queen is just that. A legend." Kidd replied sadly.

"Legend of the Queen?" I asked.

"They say a Shinigami finds his queen before he comes into full power. He won't know that she is his queen, but there will be signs surrounding them. First of all, they will have similar hobbies and interests. And their personalities will be opposites, but they would complete each other. And the Shinigami would feel a strong need to protect her. He would not be able to live without her. The love that Shinigami and his queen have for each other would be able to heal even the most serious wounds. The Shinigami and his queen would be able to speak to each to each other telepathically." Kidd pause for a moment in his story, then continued.

"But their bond would go beyond that of the physical and mental sense. Their souls would be connected. If the Shinigami or his queen was to turn their Soul Perception on, they would see a thin black thread connecting their souls. It is called the Black Thread of Fate. The Black Thread of Fate insures that their souls are connected permanently. It also ties their fates together. If one of the two them dies, the other would to. Neither one of them would be able to live without the other. But all of this is just a legend." Kidd said remembering the story his father told him when he was little.

"It sounds so…surreal." I said very intrigued.

"Ah, here we are." Kidd said stopping at a door. He opened the door to reveal room with thousands of different shaped and colored mirrors spiraling towards the ceiling.

"What is this place" I asked incrediously.

"This is the Room of Mirrors. Each mirror is linked to a person in the world. The mirror will not only show what a person is doing right now, but the nature of their souls as well." Kidd replied.

"Okay. Well what are we doing here?" I asked clueless.

"I am here to find Soul's mirror." Kidd replied while he dragged me to the middle of the room to stand on a crystal platform. I watched as the platform began to rise upward until we came to a stop in front of a black and red framed mirror.

"Let's see what the nature of Soul's soul is." Kidd said. He proceeded to tap on the mirror eight times and image of Soul popped up.

"Oh. This is not good." Kidd said in a grave voice. I looked around Kidd to see that the image of Soul's soul was shaped like a demon covered in black blood.

"The Madness." I said quietly.

* * *

"Kidd. What are we going to do?" I asked nervously.

Kidd was a silent for a moment, then he spoke. "Well first I want you to go to Professor Stein's office with Tsubaki. I want you and Tsubaki to train with Professor Stein on how to shape a soul back to its original state. Other than myself, only Stein can help you with that. As for me, I am going to take Maka back to my mansion and see to it that she gets her rest. At exactly eight o' clock tonight, you, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Stein, and Ms. Marie are to meet up at my house. We are going to come with a concrete plan to destroy the madness in Soul's soul." Kidd said to me hurriedly.

"Alright." I said to him. I thought for a moment then spoke to Kidd again.

"I don't suppose you have a mirror that will take me to Tsubaki, do you?" I jokingly asked.

"Yeah, I do. Hold on a minute." Kidd said to me. He tapped his left foot eight times on the platform to get it to move upward. After a few minutes the platform stopped in front of a mirror with katanas on the frame.

"Just step through the mirror and you will be transported to Tsubaki." Kidd said as he turned to me.

As I stepped forward, I saluted Kidd and then walked into the mirror.

* * *

 ***Kidd's POV***

I watched BlackStar leave through the mirror as I lowered the platform. Once the platform was on the floor again, I stepped off. I walked through the door, shutting it on my way out.

As I walked back through the corridor, I thought about what I had told BlackStar on the way to the Room of Mirrors. ' _Now that I think about it, Maka and I do have similar hobbies and inerests. And our personalities seem to complete each other. Could it be that Maka is my queen? That the Legend of the Queen isn't actually a legend? That it is real?_ ' I thought to myself.

' _But that would mean...that I like Maka more than just a friend. But when did I start liking her like that?_ ' I thought with surprise. I began to think back to all the times I had spent with Maka. Maka and me at the party in mansion. Maka and I fighting the Kinshin with our Spartoi group. The final thought that went through my head was of Noah sending that dumb asymmetrical man to kill Maka. At the time, I thought that the rage I felt at the thought of Maka being dead was because of her being one of the only people to help my madness. But now...I realize it was because I had a crush on Maka.

' _How did I not see it until now? That Maka means more to me than just a friend?_ ' I thought to myself with a bit dismay and shock. I looked up just in time to see that I was about to walk straight into the wall. I stopped immediately so that I didn't run into the wall. I lightly pushed a skull into the wall eight times and the door opened into my study.

I walked over to the couch where Maka was sleeping peacefully and looked down at her. ' _So beautiful._ ' I thoughtto myself as I picked her up bridal style into my arms. I walked over to my window opened it. I summoned Beezlebub then and flew out the window towards the Gallows Manor.

* * *

 _Well here is the promised chapter five! What will Kidd and Maka do once they get to his mansion later? Will they talk or will Maka continue resting? Find out in the chapter! I promise to have chapter six, seven, and eight uploaded by next Friday, the thirteenth of November. Until next my darlings! - Sesshomaruslover17_


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Soul Eater. I only own the rights to this story.**

 **A/N** : As promised here is Chapter six. I am terribly sorry that I didn't uploaded yesterday like I said I would! By the time I got home from work, I had a headache and was very tired. Rude customers calling do that to you. I plan to have chapter seven and eight uploaded within the next few days.

I should mention that in this story, Kidd is nineteen and Maka is eighteen. BlackStar, Liz, and Soul are also nineteen. Patti and Tsubaki are eighteen as well.

On another note, I was so happy to get all of you reviews! If you haven't had a chance, I would like all of you to go back and read Chapter Four and Five. I edited both chapters and re-uploaded them both. As always read and review! Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

Chapter Six

 ***Maka's POV***

There were two things I was absolutely sure of when I woke up. First, someone was carrying me. Second, we were flying in the air. As I glanced up, I was very surprised to see who was carrying me.

' _Kidd._ ' I thought softly. For some reason, I found myself happy at the thought that it was Kidd carrying me. Kidd hadn't noticed I was awake yet, and I took that time to study his features.

' _He has a strong jaw. And his nose is firm, not to mention kinda of cute. And his eyes. They are such a beautiful color. I could get lost in his golden orbs for days._ ' I thought smiling to myself.

The urge to touch his face was too much for me to resist and so I succumbed to it. I reached up with my right hand and touched Kidd's cheek. When my hand touched his cheek, I was shocked to find my hand immediately engulfed in warmness.

I had been staring so intently at Kidd's face, that I was startled when Kidd suddenly spoke.

"Ahhh. So you are awake. How are you feeling?" he asked with mirth in his voice.

"O-okay I guess." I stuttered out, extremely embarrassed.

"You sure? How are you injuries feeling? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Kidd asked, seemingly concerned for my well-being.

"No, no. You aren't hurting me. And my injuries feel much better." As I said this, I realized how true it was. I wasn't in much pain as I was this morning.

Kidd gave me a disbelieving look for a few moments, then spoke. "Really? You are not in any pain?"

"Not really. I mean, my stomach and chest still hurt a little. But the pain isn't as bad as it was this morning. And I still feel extremely exhausted." I said. Kidd stared at me with surprise. A look of recognition flashing across his face made me frown a little. ' _Something's up. But what?_ '

"Well, I am certainly glad you are feeling better. You should go back to sleep. We will be arriving shortly at Gallows Manor." Kidd finally said to me.

"O-okay. Goodinght Kidd." I said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Maka. Rest easy." Kidd replied with a smile. I was quiet for a few minutes. But then something came to me.

"Kidd? Will you wake me up when we get there?" I struggled to ask, for sleep was trying to claim me.

"Yes, I will. Now sleep well." Kidd said to me. I stared at him for a moment longer, then I succumbed to the sleep.

* * *

 ***Kidd's POV***

As Maka laid sleeping in my arms, I thought about what she had said. When she said that she said she didn't really hurt that much anymore, I was suddenly reminded of the Legend of the Queen. ' _I now truly believe that the legend is not a legend. That it is real. Now that I think about it, I remember a story Father once told me about Mother._ '

 _ ***Fifteen years ago***_

" _Father?" said a very small Kidd._

" _Yes, Kidd?" Lord Death said to his son._

" _Will you tell me a story about Mother?"_

 _Lord Death looked at his son with sad eyes. He knew how much the boy missed his mother. And this was the first time in a year that Kidd had ever asked to speak about his mother._

" _Sure, Kidd. What would you like to hear?" Lord Death asked his son._

 _Kidd thought for a moment, but couldn't seem to come up with an answer._

" _I'm not sure Father. Why can't you just pick a story to tell? Your favorite memory of Mother?" Kidd said to his Father with his big golden eyes._

" _Alright. How about I tell you how I met Sakura?" Lord Death said._

" _Okay Father. Please tell me." Kidd said to his father._

" _When I first met your mother, I thought she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. She was kind to everyone she met. She had a strong will and was determined to make a difference in the world. Her soul was strong and powerful, more powerful than most people. And I just knew that I had to get to know her._

 _Soon, we had become best friends. We trusted each other with anything and everything. Since Sakura was quite a few years younger than me, she was still trying to finish her senior year in the DWMA. I often helped her study for exams, as well as teach her how to become a better meister. Just before the end of her senior year, I realized I liked her more than a friend. But I could never find a good time to tell her. And before I knew it, she was graduating._

 _After her graduation, her visits to me were less frequent. She had begun dating a man from her class, Justin Mitchel. Every visit she made to me, she talked of him. She talked of how much she liked him and where they go on their dates._

 _On one of her last visits to me, I had gotten angry and told her to never see me again. I knew I hurt her when I had said it, but at the time I didn't care. She just seemed so happy with Justin. And it hurt to know that she didn't love me._

 _On the very last visit, Sakura came to me. She had broken up with Justin when she found out that he was seeing three other women at the same time. I was shocked. During her visit, I apologize to her. I hadn't meant the things I had said to her. She accepted my apology, but also asked why I reacted the way I did. And I simply said, "Because I love you Sakura."_

 _Sakura was so quiet for a minute, that I worried I had messed things up. But then she began to laugh. Her laugh filled me with confusion. 'Why is she laughing' I thought. And what she said next still makes smile._

" _I was wondering when you were going to finally tell me. I was only dating Justin because I didn't think you were ever going to tell me."_

" _You knew?" I had said to her._

" _Yes. I could tell how much you cared for me. And when you didn't tell me before graduation, I was sad. Because I love you as well." Sakura said to me with a smile._

 _After that we began dating. But after six months of dating there were some very huge surprises. Our very first surprise was Sakura's ability to heal quicker. She would get wounded, but the very next day she wouldn't have a scratch on her. The next surprise was_ _our ability to speak to each other telepathically. And not just short ranges. We could speak to each other through our mind, even if one of us was halfway across the world._ _And as time went on, I began to realize why. Sakura was my queen. My soulmate._

 _The night I told her this, she was so happy. And she suggested that we get married right away. I, of course, agreed with her. We got married the following month._

 _And then came you. Sakura was so happy when she found out that she was pregnant with you, Kidd. She never stopped telling me how much she loved you. Even on the day she died." Lord Death said to his son with sad smile._

 _Kidd stared at his Father for a minute, then started crying softly. Lord Death picked up his son and hugged him close. After awhile, Kidd's sobs died down as he fell asleep._

 _ ***End of memory***_

* * *

I had forgotten about that night. Now I remember why Father told me the Legend of the Queen several years later. He knew I had found mine. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt something grab at my neck.

I looked down to find that Maka had grabbed the lapels on my shirt. She was clearly still sleeping, though her lips were moving. I couldn't catch anything she was saying except one word. My name.

"Kidd…" Maka said soflty.

' _She must be having a dream about me. And I wager it is a good one. At least I hope it is. Now that I know that Maka is truly my queen, I know that some part of Maka likes me the way I like her. But how do I go about telling her what she is to me?_ ' I thought to myself. I looked up then to see we had arrived at the Gallows Manor. Remembering Maka's request, I gently shoke her awake.

'Maka. Time to wake up." I said. She stirred, but didn't wake up. I shoke her again, this time just a little harder. She finally woke up. She looked around her and found that we were nearing the mansion. She looked back up at me and smiled.

"You remembered. I didn't think you would wake me up. I thought that you would just let me sleep some more because of my injuries. Thank you Kidd." Maka said to me with a huge smile. I smiled down at her.

"You're welcome Maka. Now let's land so that you can explore the glories of the mansion." I said to her with a smile.

"Yes. Let's." she replied, returning my smile.

As we descended to the ground, I thought about the memory I had recalled. ' _I know that there has to be some way to tell Maka about the legend. But how do I go about it?_ '

* * *

 _So what did you guys think? I know that it is a little shorter than most of the other chapters. Again, I apologize for not uploading yesterday like I promised. My job just takes a lot out of me. But I will try to upload more often. I promise. Also, I am looking for a beta reader. I know that I make mistakes in my writing. And as the author, I would like someone to proofread and edit my story to make sure my fans are getting the very best. If anyone wants to be my beta reader, just PM me. As always, please leave me a review! Until next time my lovelies! –Sesshomaruslover17_


	7. Gallows Tour

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Soul Eater. I only own the rights to this story and the characters that I make up.**

 **A/N** : I am so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! Work has been so tiring and I was having a hard time finding inspiration. But don't worry my lovelies. I will NOT give up on this story. I will prevail.

On another note, I now have a beta reader. My beta reader is **jpangel97**. So please give a huge thank you to her!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Enjoy the chapter! ;)

* * *

Chapter Seven

 ***Maka's POV***

As Kidd and I descended to the ground, I was beginning to get antsy. The feeling of anticipation was just really powerful. I couldn't wait to see the inside of Gallows Manor. ' _I wonder if Kidd will show me the library first. Or maybe he will show me the kitchen first. Or what if Kidd shows me his bedroom first? Wait. What? Why did I just go there!? I'm me,_ _ **Maka**_ _, I never go there! Holy crap I'm turning into Blair! Wait STOP! Okay Maka, slow down. Stop thinking like that. As if Kidd would think of you that way. You are Miss Tiny Tits after all. Kidd probably prefers women like Liz. He probably sees you as just an object to take care of because you are so weak that you can't even stand up to your own weapon. Soul is right. You really are a useless, good-for-nothing bitch."_

As my thoughts took a downward spiral, so did my emotions. I was no longer feeling happy and excited. I felt…unwanted. And though deep down I knew Kidd didn't see me as weak person, I let my depression get the better of me.

Soon we had reached the large double front doors of the mansion. Kidd put me down gently, but kept his right arm around my waist. Kidd walked me to the front door and opened it. As we walked inside, I was amazed at the sight. On the left side of the door, was an exquisite staircase that was outlined in black and gold. At the top of the stairs was a landing that led to the second floor. In front of me was a semi-long hallway with family portraits hanging on the walls and another staircase at the end of the hall.

Kidd let me look in awe for a minute, and then he pulled me into a room off to the right of the front door. The room he pulled me into turned out to be the front parlor, and it was incredible! There were three couches placed in the shape of a U. Each couch could hold up to eight people. In front of the couches was a 76-inch TV that was hanging above a large fireplace. Off to each side of the fireplace were tall, wooden cabinets that held DVDs and Wii games. On the top of the left cabinet was a DVD player and on top of the other one was a Wii system. In the corner of the left side of the room was a grand piano with the engraving _Death_ in gold.

Off to the right side of the piano was a large door that led to the kitchen. I walked towards the kitchen, leaving Kidd to follow me. As I walked in I was astonished by all of it. Everywhere I looked there were superb pots and pans, dark wooden cabinets, and spices of all kinds. In one corner of the kitchen, there was a door that led to the laundry room. In another corner, there was a huge refrigerator next to a large door that led to the dining room. I walked towards the door that would lead me to the dining room.

In the dining room, there was a large table that could seat fourteen people. On each long side of the table, there were six chairs. On each short end of the table, there was one chair. The molding for this room was just so incredible. Through a doorway I could see the stairs that would leave me to the second floor. I started for the stairs, but was stopped short when Kidd pulled my left arm. I looked down at my arm, then to his face. My eyes searched his with confusion.

"I want you to see where those stairs lead later. For now let's go back to the stairs at the front." Kidd said to me with a smile on his face. I nodded at him, but I was still confused. ' _Is Kidd hiding something from me?_ ' I wondered to myself. Kidd led me back to the front door and took me up to the second floor. Once we reached the top, Kidd let go of me.

At the end of the hall there was yet another set of large double doors. I wanted so bad to go investigate what was behind those doors. My stubborn curiosity rearing it's little head, tempting me with the thought of discovering the unknown. But something else held me back and told me to leave that for last.

On the left of the stairs were four doors. I opened each one of them and found that they were bedrooms. Each one was more exquisite than the last. On the right side of the stairs were two doors. When I opened the first one, I was shocked at what I saw. Though it was a bedroom, it wasn't just any bedroom. I could tell it was Kidd's bedroom. I looked at Kidd and smiled. I closed the door and opened the other. This one was a bedroom as well, but just like I knew which was Kidd's I could tell this was mine. I walked in and looked around.

In front of me was a queen-sized bed with my favorite blanket folded up on it. Off to each side of the headboard were bedside tables with pictures of me and my friends on top of them. On the right side of the room there was a large balcony that looked over a forest. On the right side of the balcony, there was a door that led to my own private bathroom. On the other side of the door there was a built-in bookcase filled with all of my books. I looked back at Kidd and said, "It's beautiful Kidd. Thank you."

Kidd looked at smiled for a moment, then said "Come on. There is one more room on this floor that you have to look in." I looked at him and followed him out of my room to the last room I had yet to see. Kidd stopped in front of the doors and then slowly opened them. When he stepped aside to let me in, I finally understood why he hadn't let me use those stairs earlier. Because those stairs led to the two-story library that he had.

I twirled around slowly, taking it all in. It was like I had died and walked into my own personal heaven. When I turned back to Kidd, I ran over and gave him a big hug. He was shocked at first, but he hugged me back after a moment. After several minutes of us just standing there holding each other, I finally came back to my senses. I stepped back quickly and mumbled a sorry.

"Kidd, this library is exquisite! I am absolutely in love!" I exclaimed happily.

"Thanks, Maka. I'm glad you like it. Are you hungry?" Kidd asked. My stomach grumbled then.

"I guess I am. What shall we eat? I can make us something." I said.

"No, no Maka. You stay here and read. I will make us something to eat." Kidd said firmly.

"Are you sure? I can make us some spaghetti and garlic bread. Or I can make us some fettuccini. Or I can-?" I asked with worry.

"No. I will fix us something to eat. Okay?" he aid firmly to me.

"Okay." I said **.**

"Now are you going to stay here and read or did you want to go back to your room for a bit?" Kidd asked me.

I thought for a moment and then replied, "I think will stay here and read. These books are calling my name." I said happily.

"Okay. I will come get you when dinner is ready. Do you need anything before I go?" Kidd asked.

"No. But thank you for asking." I replied.

"You're welcome Maka. I will go and start dinner then." Kidd said to me with a smile on his face.

As he left the room, I had already started reading a book I had found lying on a table. I never noticed that he stayed there by the door for a while, just watching me read. And I never heard him say "My queen." as he left the room.

* * *

 _So here is chapter seven. I'm sorry that it is really short. I promise to upload more later. But I had to stop writing because I have to get ready for Thanksgiving, My roommate and I are going to her family for Thanksgiving so we are trying to get ready fast. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter seven! Until next time my darlings! –Sesshomaruslover17_


	8. The Guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Soul Eater. I only own the rights to this story and the characters I make up.**

 **A/N** : I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been volunteering at an elementary school and I'm about to start a new job. I am currently working on ideas for chapter ten and will hopefully have it posted by Friday. I am trying really hard to get back into a consistent schedule. My plan is to upload a chapter every Friday. But that may not start for a few weeks. I will have to see what my hours will be, as I will be working in retail.

In other news, I am so happy at all the reviews I got to update! The feedback I get back from you guys helps me find inspiration. I read all your reviews and I try to PM you a thank you. There is a review I really loved. It was about preparing Soul to die :) That made my day. Thank you!

Now onto the chapter. Enjoy my lovelies! And as always, leave me a review! :)

* * *

Chapter Eight

 ***Soul's POV***

When I woke up this morning, I realized Maka was not home. ' _That bitch left without me! How dare she! Looks like I am going to have to find something to eat if I don't want to starve._ ' I got up and put on my signature outfit, a red and yellow jacket and a pair of red pants.

After getting dressed, I went to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge, I found an egg casserole leftover from breakfast yesterday. I pulled it out and cut myself a slice. I didn't bother heating it up, as I preferred to eat it cold. While scarfing it down with a cup of milk, I looked at the time and realized that if I didn't leave soon, I would be late. I quickly finished my breakfast. I ran into the living room, grabbed my keys and left for school.

 ***Normal POV***

 _A couple of hours later…_

"Okay class, today we are going to be dissecting a Struthio camelus, or more commonly known, an ostrich." Professor Stein said as he wheeled into the lecture hall.

"What?!"

"Where did he get an ostrich?"

"Isn't this illegal?"

"How are you still a teacher?"

As several students cried out in outrage and disbelief, Professor Stein just cranked the screw in his head. He stayed that way for a few moments, then took a scalpel from the table next to him and threw it. It whizzed past several heads and finally stopped right above Soul's head. Every one became immediately quiet.

"Good. The next one I throw won't miss. Now then, if we can all listen, we can began the most wonderful dissection." Professor Stein said, smiling very maliciously.

As the lesson began, a couple students noticed Maka was missing.

"Wait, where's Maka?" Adarian, a meister, asked.

"Yeah. She would never miss a class, not even this crazy one." Jack, his weapon, stated.

" I heard she went home sick.." a weapon behind Jack and Adarian said.

"No, that's not right. I heard she went to the library to study for our Resonance Exams today." another weapon said.

"No, I heard she went to see Nygus and Sid this morning for a top secret mission." one meister said.

"No, that can't be right. Why would she go and not Soul?" the weapon sitting next to him said.

Everyone turned around and looked down at Soul. It was true. He was sitting at his desk listening to Stein's lecture. And he didn't seem to notice Maka wasn't sitting beside him.

"Hey Soul." Adarian called. Soul turned around and looked up.

"What?" he said.

"Where's Maka?" Adarian asked.

"I don't know. She was gone before I woke up this morning. I haven't seen her since last night." Soul said while shrugging his shoulders.

"But where could she be? Why isn't she here? Maka never misses class." Jack and Adarian said together.

"I just said I don't know." Soul said.

"But where-"

"I said, I DON'T KNOW!" Soul yelled.

Everyone in the class became quiet and turned around to stare at Soul. Soul just turned around and began scribbling in his notebook.

"Is there a problem Mr. Evans?" Professor Stein asked.

Everyone continued staring at Soul, waiting for him to answer.

"No, Professor Stein. There is no problem. Jack and Adarian were just asking where Maka is."

Professor Stein looked at the two boys.

"Is this true?" Professor Stein asked them.

They nodded slowly.

"Professor Stein. Do you know where Maka is?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes. She is with Kidd in the death room. They needed to discuss their next lesson." Professor Stein replied, while looking at Soul with mild interest.

"Lesson?" Adarian said.

"Yes. She is learning a new Resonance technique to demonstrate to the incoming freshman. As you all know, Maka and Soul demonstrate each year to the incoming freshman." Professor Stein explained.

"But why isn't Soul with them?" Adarian asked.

"Because it is a meister technique. Which means Maka needs to practice it and use it with Soul later." Professor Stein explained further.

"Now if all questions have been answered, shall we continue with our lesson? This ostrich isn't going to dissect itself." Professor Stein said with a large smile.

* * *

 _Free period before lunch …._

 ***Still in Normal POV***

Tsubaki sat quietly in the corner of the library, reading up on the techniques of Resonance. She wanted to make sure she was fully prepared for the exam. So far, she was pretty confident her and BlackStar were going to pass. ' _He may be obnoxious, but at least he tries to study hard._ ' Tsubaki thought to herself smiling. ' _Speaking of BlackStar, where is he? I haven't seen him since this morning, when he left to find Maka. Where could he be?_ 'Tsubaki thought worriedly.

"Worrying about me, are ya?"

Tsubaki looked up so quickly she was afraid she might have whiplash.

"BlackStar! I wasn't. I mean, I'm not worried!" Tsubaki said embarrassed. ' _And how did he get here so fast? It's as if he appeared out of thin air. Strange._ ' she thought to herself.

"Tsubaki. It's fine. I mean, who wouldn't worry about me? I'm going to surpass God one day! I am BlackStar! The all-knowing, all-mighty assassin! YaHOO!" BlackStar exclaimed with a cocky grin.

"Shhhhh!" Tsubaki whispered, worried that the librarian was going to kick them out again.

BlackStar smiled and sat down next to Tsubaki. They sat in quiet for a few moments until Tsubaki finally broke the silence.

"BlackStar. Did you find Maka?" Tsubaki asked quietly.

The calm look on BlackStar's face was immediately replaced with one of anger. He continued to say nothing for few minutes. Finally he said, "Yes."

Tsubaki looked at him with interest. She was beginning to wonder if Maka was going to be alright.

"Well?" she prompted.

"It's not good Tsubaki. That bastard has beaten her so much she has bruises everywhere. He beat her so bad last night that she now has one rib broken and quite a few ribs bruised." BlackStar said, with anger ringing in his voice.

"Oh my! Is she going to be alright?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes. She has to stay home in bed for the next six weeks." BlackStar replied.

"What?! She can't go home! What about Soul?" Tsubaki exclaimed with extreme worry.

"Not to worry. I already took care of that." BlackStar said.

"How?" Tsubaki asked.

"She is going to be staying with Kidd." BlackStar said with a smile on his face.

"Kidd? She is going to be staying with Kidd?" Tsubaki cried out in surprise.

"Yes."

Tsubaki was quiet for a minute. Then a thought struck her.

"BlackStar, please tell me you didn't just tell Maka that was she going to be staying there with Kidd. Please tell me you asked Kidd first." Tsubaki said with worry in her voice.

"Calm down Tsubaki. Of course I did." BlackStar said with happiness.

"Good."

BlackStar and Tsubaki were quiet after that, each in their own thoughts. BlackStar was curious about Kidd and Maka. He was still thinking about the Legend of the Queen. And Tsubaki was feeling guilty. She was feeling extremely guilty because she didn't see how much her friend was suffering. After awhile, she finally spoke.

"BlackStar?" Tsubaki said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"How have we not noticed it? How have we been so blind to what was really going at home with Maka and Soul?" Tsubaki asked with disappointment and guilt in her voice.

BlackStar was silent. He too was feeling guilty. He didn't like the fact that he didn't notice his best friend, his sister, was suffering. That she was in so much pain and agony.

"I think we missed it because we didn't want to think that anything was wrong. That everything would fix itself. No, that's no excuse. But I think that's what happened." BlackStar said with guilt in his voice.

"But why? Why is Soul being this way?" Tsubaki asked with confusion in her voice.

"Because…" BlackStar started.

"Because…?" Tsubaki prompted.

BlackStar still didn't answer.

"BlackStar. Why is Soul acting like this?" Tsubaki asked with fervor in her voice.

"Because the madness has come back." BlackStar finally said.

* * *

 _Hello my lovelies! Here is chapter eight! I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did! :) Just a quick note: I am uploading both chapter eight and nine tonight. I really hope you enjoy chapter nine. Anyway, as always, leave me a review on what you think. Until next time, my darlings!_

 _-Sesshomaruslover17_


	9. The Foreshadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Soul Eater. I only own the rights to this story and the**

 **characters that I make up.**

 **A/N:** Hello again my wonderful darlings! I decided to give you guys a treat and give you the next chapter. This one is going to be different from my other chapters. Why, you may ask? For starters, it is going to be super short. Second, it is only going to be in Soul's POV. And finally, it is only going to be about Soul.

On another note, I need ideas for chapter ten. I am going to pick up from chapter seven with Kidd and Maka. But I would love some ideas on what to put for interactions between the two of them. The more awkward and sweet your suggestions are, the better. If you have an idea, you can either PM it to me or leave in it the reviews.

I hope you love this chapter. Now to the story! And as always, please leave me a review! :)

* * *

Chapter Nine

 _Soul thinking_

 **Demon talking**

 _ **Demon thinking**_

 ***Soul's POV***

As I drove home on my bike, I realized I never once saw Maka today. I know Stein said that she was practicing that new techniques with Kidd. But I wasn't so sure that was true. I was sure she was avoiding me. I was sure she was thinking of leaving me.

' _That bitch! How dare she think of leaving me! She's mine!_ ' I thought with intense anger.

' _The bitch is mine!_ I thought with fervor as I reached the apartment I share with Maka. I parked my bike and walked up to my apartment door. Once I had the door unlocked, I went in and sat on the couch.

' _I must find a way to keep Maka from leaving me._ ' I thought deeply.

' **Yes, we must** _ **.**_ ' the little Demon said to Soul.

' _But how will we convince her from leaving us? We can't lose her! She's all we have!_ ' I thought with much fervor.

' **You know what to do Soul. The question is: Are you willing to do it?** ' the little Demon said with a wicked smile.

' _No, I can't. If I do that, Maka will never stay with me._ ' Soul thought with sadness.

The little Demon could see his manipulation magic was starting to wear off. The little Demon frowned at this and began to work his magic back into place.

' **Soul. Soul. We must do it.** ' the little Demon said stilling smiling while coaxing his magic back onto Soul.

' _But I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't. I just can't._ ' Soul said with panic.

' **Soul. We must. WE MUST.** ' the little Demon said with anger in his voice.

' _No…_ ' Soul cried.

' **Soul! Don't disobey me. I am your master, your superior. You will not disobey me.** ' the little Demon said angrily.

' _I just can't do it._ ' Soul cried in in pain.

' **Soul. We must or Maka will be lost to us forever.** ' the little Demon said.

He was getting agitated that his magic was taking so long to work. He needed to work harder or Soul will catch on to what his plan was. ' _ **I can't afford for him to realize what I am doing. I've worked too hard on this. I've put so much time and effort in this. That little bitch Maka can't live. She must die!**_ ' the little Demon thought with anger.

' _Please don't make me do it. Please…_ ' Soul continue to cry out with panic and anguish.

The little Demon continue to work his magic and with a final click, it was finally in place again.

' **Soul. We must. You know it has to be done** _._ **If we continue to let her live, she will never stay with us. Do you understand Soul?** ' the little Demon asked Soul.

' _Yes. I understand._ ' Soul replied.

' **Good, good. What must we do then Soul?** ' the little Demon asked with a malicious smile that showed all his wicked sharp teeth.

' _We must kill Maka. We must._ ' Soul replied, cracking a evil smile.

* * *

 _Hello again my darlings! I must admit. I had a little bit of fun while writing this chapter. But I can't take all the credit with the idea of this chapter. My roommate helped as well. Thanks darling :) Anyway, please send me your ideas on chapter ten by PMing me or leaving a review for me. Until next time my sweet darlings!_

- _Sesshomaruslover17_


	10. Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Soul Eater. I only own the rights to this story.**

 **A/N** : Hello my darlings! I was going to try to update yesterday but I was waiting to see how many of you would leave a suggestion before I typed chapter ten.

I read through all your reviews, and was a little sad to see that only one person made a suggestion. Ah well. I really do love the suggestion though and have decided to use it. But not for this chapter. I plan on using that idea for chapter eleven or twelve. So you will have to wait to see how that turns out!

Now onto the story! Enjoy my darlings! And as always, please leave me a review! :)

* * *

Chapter Ten

 ***Kidd's POV***

As I left Maka in the library, I couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked. With her face poured over those books, she looked sort of ethereal. Like an angel sent from heaven. ' _And she's mine. My sweet, beautiful angel._ 'I thought to myself. ' _And she will never belong to anyone else. We are destined for each other._ ' I thought possessively.

I knew that I was being too possessive. But I couldn't help it. The thought of seeing Maka with another man made my body fill with inexplicable jealousy. And the thought of losing her made my soul feel like it was being ripped in two.

' _I can't lose her. I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much as I do with Maka, but I do. If I lose her, it will be as if I died._ ' I thought with a pained expression. ' _I will not lose her. I will devote my life to protect her, to care for her. I will not lose her._ ' I thought with determination as I reached the kitchen door.

Walking into the kitchen, my thoughts turned to what to fix for Maka. I knew that she really like pasta. And I knew she really loved lasagna. ' _So what if I make lasagna? But what kind of lasagna would I make?_ ' I thought to myself. Then a thought struck me. ' _What if I make my special lasagna? The lasagna that has been in my family for years. Bolognese Lasagna with Porcini- Ricotta Filling. And I can make salad to go with it. Oh! And for dessert, I can make the Death family's strawberry cheesecake and the Shinigami's chocolate chip cookies Yes. Maka will definitely love it._ ' With my mind made up, I began to get out everything I needed.

* * *

 ***Tsubaki's POV***

I was so shocked at what BlackStar told me that I was speechless for several minutes. I couldn't think straight and I couldn't focus on anything except Soul and his madness. ' _Okay Tsubaki. Get a grip. Focus. Relax. Concentrate on freeing your spirit and relax. Relax Tsubaki._ ' As I sat there next to BlackStar, I began to calm down. I relaxed my muscles. I took deep breaths in and out. Soon, I was calm enough to speak.

"The madness? Are you sure BlackStar?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes. Kidd made sure." he replied.

"Kidd did? How?" I asked.

"He has this room attached to his private study called the Room of Mirrors. It has a mirror for every person on Earth. It shows where they are, what they are doing. You can also see what the nature of person's soul is." BlackStar replied with curious interest in his voice.

"Which is how you saw what Soul's soul looked like." I said.

"Exactly. It's also how I teleported straight in front of you." BlackStar said with a smile.

"I was wondering about that." I said with a smile as well.

"Yeah. It was pretty awesome. Especially for a god like me." BlackStar said laughing.

"Oh, BlackStar. Sometimes you are too much." I said, joining in on the laughter.

We laughed for awhile, but then quieted down as the librarian gave us a look to be quiet. I began thinking of Soul and the madness. ' _We saved him once before from it. We can do it again. Right?_ ' I thought.

"BlackStar?" I said quietly.

:Yeah?" he said.

"How are we going to help Soul from the madness?" I asked.

"Oh! That reminds me. I was supposed to tell you something." BlackStar said standing up.

"What?" I said looking up at him.

"We are supposed to go see Professor Stein so that we can train." he said.

"Train for what?" I said confused.

"Kidd said that Stein can help us shape a soul back to its original state. And if we can do that, then-" BlackStar explained.

"Then we can help Soul." I finished for him.

"Exactly." he said.

"Then shouldn't we go find Professor Stein?" I asked.

"Yes." BlackStar was quiet for a moment. "Oh, and Kidd said that once we are done, we are to meet him and Maka at the mansion at eight sharp. And Liz, Patti, Stein, and Ms. Marie are supposed to be there too." he said while helping me up from the floor.

"So should we also find Liz and Patti so that they know?" I asked him.

"Yeah. And we should also find and tell Ms. Marie." BlackStar said to me.

"Then let's go." I said as I began to lead us out of the library.

* * *

 ***Maka's POV***

" _He smiled understandingly-much more than understandingly. It was one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that you may come across four or five times in life. It faced-or seemed to face-the whole eternal world for an instant, and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in your favor. It understood you just as far as you wanted to be understood, believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself, and assured you that it had precisely the impression of you that, at your best, you hoped to convey."_ As I was reading, this one line from the _Great Gatsby_ stuck out to me. For some reason, I was immediately thinking of Kidd and his smile.

' _His smile._ ' I thought smiling. ' _Kidd's smile is so beautiful. It's one of the many things I love about him. Wait. Love? I don't love Kidd. Do I?_ ' I thought to myself, sadness suddenly flooding through my veins. It wasn't the thought of possibly loving Kidd making me sad. It was how I _felt_ about loving Kidd.

It made me happy and sad that I might love Kidd. Happy because I might have finally found someone that would love me. But sad because I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve to be loved. ' _If Soul couldn't love me, then what makes me think that Kidd could love me as well?_ ' I thought sadly.

As I sat there, the _Great Gatsby_ fell out of my lap and onto the floor. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I began to lose sight of where I was. Nothing seemed to register in my brain anymore. I was lost in my own world. My own darkness. I was completely and utterly wrapped in sadness.

But then, something strange began happening. I began to feel as happiness and love was being flowed into me. And not my own happiness. No, it was someone else's. How I knew that, I did not know. I just did.

I felt the happiness and love so strongly that I thought I might blacked out from it. But instead of blacking out, I was suddenly hearing Kidd's voice. ' _No. Not his voice. But his thoughts._ ' I realized with a start.

' _ **And she's mine. My sweet, beautiful angel.**_ _**And she will never belong to anyone else. We are destined for each other.**_ ' Kidd's thought went through my head as clear as day. The images that were going through his head were of me. Not me exactly. But a beautiful version of me.

' _Is that how Kidd sees me? A beautiful angel? But why? And why does he keep thinking of me as his queen?_ ' I thought to myself with intrigue and confusion. It didn't make any sense to me.

As I was thinking that, I was unaware that I was already back in the library. I opened my eyes then, trying and failing to remember when I had even closed them. I looked around myself then and realized that I was still in the library. It was as if what I just saw and heard never happened.

I looked down at my lap and saw that the book was no longer in my lap, but rather on the floor beside me. I picked it up and set it on to the table beside me. As I sat there trying to analyze what i happened, a wonderful smell wafted to my nose.

I got up and walked over to the stairs in the library where the smell seemed to be emanating from. As I began to descend down the stairs, the smell got stronger and stronger. When I reached the bottom, I realized why the house smelled so good. It was the food. And not just any food. But _lasagna_.

I walked into the dining room and saw that the table was already set. In the middle of the table, there was a large pan of lasagna. Next to the lasagna was a large bowl of salad. And right beside the salad was a ridiculously large pan of strawberry cheesecake. ' _Oooh. That looks so delicious. Especially the lasagna._ ' I thought, my mouth watering.

As I continue to stare at the food, I noticed there were eight places set. ' _Why? I thought it was just going to be me and Kidd. Is he expecting company?_ ' I thought to myself with confusion.

"Maka?" Kidd said.

I jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. I turned around to face him.

"What are you doing down here? The food isn't ready yet." Kidd said with worry in his voice.

"I came down because I smelled all this by the way, looks really yummy." I said, mentally smacking myself. _Crap. Did I really just say the word "yummy" right in front of Kidd?_ '

"Oh. Well as long as you are alright." Kidd replied with a smile.

"Kidd?" I said.

'Yes Maka?" he said with happiness in his voice.

"Why are there eight places set? I thought it was just going to be me and you." I asked him with confusion.

Before Kidd could answer my question, the doorbell rang. Kidd left the room then. As I stood there in the dining room confused, I heard voices coming towards me. I looked up just as Kidd walked back in, followed by BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Stein, and Ms. Marie.

"BlackStar? What are you doing here? And what are the rest of you doing here?" I asked.

"Maka." I looked to Kidd as he said my name.

"We need to talk." Kidd said with a serious expression.

* * *

 _Well there is chapter ten! I plan on using the one suggestion I received for either chapter eleven or twelve. So be on the lookout for it! Goodbye for now, my darlings! And as always, please leave me a review! Until next time!_ \- _Sesshomaruslover17_


	11. Discussions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Soul Eater. I only own the rights to this story.**

 **A/N:** Hello again my darlings! I had a few suggestions for this chapter. And I loved them all! I plan on using all of them, but in due time.

Now to the story! I hope you enjoy it! And as always, please leave me a review!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

 ***Maka's POV***

"What? What do you mean? Did something happen?" I asked with worry lacing my voice. I looked at all their faces. Each one had an expression so serious, that I was afraid that something terrible had happened.

BlackStar looked at Kidd and shook his head, as if to say "no. Kidd looked confused at first, but after a moment, he looked like he finally understood. I looked between the two of them, and felt a sense of dread. It was then that I realized that something terrible had indeed happened.

"It's bad, isn't it? Something has happened." I said quietly, almost timidly.

Kidd started to open his mouth, but BlackStar interrupted him.

"Yeah, care-bear. It is. It's real bad. We need to sit down and talk. But for now, let's eat. I know you must be starving." BlackStar said to me, with a calm and collected expression.

' _I've only seen BlackStar this calm when he is either training hard or trying to keep me from seeing his anger and fear. That must mean something has pissed him off so much he is afraid for either me or himself. Or both._ ' I thought to myself. I knew that if that was truly the case, then the only thing that would make him happy was for me to do what he suggested.

' _He only wants what's best for me. And I know that if I don't sit down and eat, he'll force it down my throat just so I don't starve._ ' Looking at BlackStar, I nodded so he knew I understood.

I turned around and choose one of the chairs to sit down in. BlackStar followed me and sat down in the chair to the right of me, with Tsubaki on the other side of him. Liz and Patti sat across from Blackstar and Tsubaki, and Ms. Marie and Stein sat next to them. With only one place left, Kidd sat next to me. ' _I'm sure he rather sit next to Liz and Patti. They are far better company than I am._ ' I thought with a sad smile.

With everyone seated, we said grace and began passing the food around. As the food was passed around, I began to get a little impatient. I was tapping my feet on the floor and my fingers were drumming on the table. Though all the food looked lovely, I really wanted to be done with eating so that we could talk about what's going on. As the food got closer to me, and I was still being impatient, Kidd turned to me and spoke.

"Maka?" Kidd said quietly to me.

I turned to him and looked at his face. He wore an expression of concern.

"Yes?" I said to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked me still looking concerned.

' _Why? Why does he care? Why does he care if I'm alright or not? It's not like he likes me. I'm just a nobody, a waste of space. He shouldn't care about me at all. He can't._ ' I thought to myself sadly. The more I thought these thoughts, the more my emotions went down into the darkness. I knew I was being irrational, but I didn't care. I was so depressed, I let my emotions take control of me.

As I sat there swimming in my darkness, I didn't realized everyone had stopped talking and was looking at me and Kidd. I was too far down in my emotions to notice. As I continued to sit there, still in the darkness, it was then that I felt it. Those feelings of happiness and love. The same emotions that I had felt earlier. The same emotions that I knew weren't my own. But this time, instead of just if happiness and love, I also felt deep concern. Concern for me. And just like earlier, I began to hear Kidd's thoughts.

' _Why is she so sad? Why? I want to know. No. I_ _ **need**_ _to know. I need to know so I can make it all right. If only she would just tell me. If only she would tell me what's wrong. I need to know what's wrong with my beautiful queen. I need to know. She is just sitting there so sad. I need to make her smile again. The more sad she becomes, the further she falls into the pit of darkness. I need to make my queen smile. It's my duty as her king._ ' Kidd thoughts were swirling around and around in my head.

' _Why can I hear him? And why does he keep calling me his queen?_ ' I thought to myself with confusion. As Kidd's thoughts kept swirling around in my head, I began to feel as if love was being pushed through my veins. I was getting happier and calmer. And as I became calmer, I was gradually pushed back to reality.

As I was brought back into reality, I realized with a start that everyone was staring at me and Kidd. And I realized that Kidd was looking at me with not just concern, but curiosity as well.

"Maka? Are you alright?" Kidd repeated.

"Yes. I'm alright. Just hungry." I said to him smiling. He didn't looked convinced, but he didn't pushed the subject further.

As I looked back to the table, I realized the food had already made it to me. I quickly dished out my portion and passed the food to Kidd. He took it and put a serving on his plate. We all began eating after that.

As I put a forkful of lasagna into my mouth, I was surprised at the taste of it. The taste was like no other. It left my tastebuds with a pleasurable feeling. ' _What kind of lasagna is this? It's so… wonderful._ ' I thought with a smile.

"Kidd. What kind of lasagna is this? It's so different from any lasagna I've ever had." I turned and asked him.

"It's my family's special lasagna. Bolognese Lasagna with a Porcini-Ricotta filling." Kidd replied with a smile.

"Your family's lasagna?" I said with surprise.

"Yes. Do you not like it?" he asked, his expression falling.

"No! I _love_ it! It's so delicious." I exclaimed with a smile. My answer made his face light up with pride.

"I'm glad." he said.

We continued eating with some small talk. We talked about happy things and told stories from school. Soon we had all finished eating and were ready for dessert. As the cheesecake made its way around the table, we continued talking. The current topic was of the time when BlackStar tried to steal the answers to the exam.

"BlackStar. The look on Tsubaki's face when she realized what you had done was priceless!" I said laughing.

" I guess the all-knowing, almighty assassin was not so almighty after all." Liz said through her laughter.

"Hey! I resent that! I am almighty! I am a god! Bow down before me peasants!" BlackStar said with a boastful yell.

"Yeah, okay star-star." I said with a smile.

"Don't call me that Maka!" BlackStar said.

"Okay BlackStar." I said.

"Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome. Star- star." I said unable to help myself.

As BlackStar and I began to throw nicknames at each other, everyone else began laughing at our antics. It felt good to smile and laugh. But I knew it wouldn't last because of what was soon to come.

We finished our desserts and began cleaning up the table. Tsubaki and I took the dirty dishes and washed them, while BlackStar and Kidd put away the food. Soon we were piling into the living room. Stein, Marie, Liz, and Patti all sat down on one couch. Kidd and I sat down on the couch opposite them, with Blackstar and Tsubaki beside us.

Once we were seated, we all looked at each other, waiting for the first one to speak. As we continued to sit there, not saying nothing, I was beginning to get worried again. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer and broke the silence.

"Why are we all here? What is so important?" I asked.

"We are here because we need to discuss about Soul." Kidd said looking at me.

"About Soul?" I asked confused.

"Yes. I have learned that the reason he is acting so out of character is because the madness has control over him again." Kidd explained.

"The madness? But I thought we had gotten rid of that for good." I said with a worried expression.

"Yes. We all thought that too. But I checked on the nature of his soul in the Room of Mirrors and confirmed it. Now I have an idea on how to save him, but I need all of your help." Kidd said looking at all of us.

"A way? What is it?" I asked him.

"My idea is to have BlackStar and Tsubaki train with Stein and learn the Soul Restore technique. They will learn tactics on how to shape a soul back to its original state and how to make darkness completely disappear from a soul. Marie will train with them as well because I want her to know in case something goes wrong. I will train with Liz and Patti and help them learn the same techniques." Kidd said explaining his plan to the rest of us.

"What about me? What is my task?" I asked him.

"Your task is stay here and get better. With your injuries from last night, I want you to rest and focus on getting healthy again." Kidd said to me.

"But-" I started to protest.

"No buts. Once I feel you are well enough again, I will begin training you on how to use Soul Restore. But first, I want you to focus on getting better." Kidd said firmly to me.

I didn't want to just stay at home and rest. I wanted to learn too. But I knew that I did need to get better, so I nodded to Kidd to show him that I understood.

"So when do we start training?" BlackStar asked.

"You , Tsubaki, and Marie will begin training tomorrow with Stein. Liz and Patti will begin training as well tomorrow." Kidd said looking at each of us. We all nodded.

"Now my plan is to be fully trained within two weeks time. So that gives us until the 18th to train." Kidd continued.

"Why the 18th?" Tsubaki asked.

"Because any longer than that, I fear Soul will be lost to us forever." Kidd replied.

"Now let's plan what we need to do to train." Kidd said.

As everyone began planning what to do, I began to drift off to sleep, curling into Kidd as I did so. But little did I know, that I would be dreaming of things that would change me and my life.

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And as a Mother's day treat, I will be uploading chapter twelve either later tonight or tomorrow. And if any you have any ideas for the story, you can either leave it in a review or PM it to me. And as always, please leave me a review on what you thought of the chapter! Until next time!_ - _Sesshomaruslover17_


	12. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Soul Eater. I only own the rights to this story.**

 **A/N:** Hello again darlings! I have had so many ideas flying around in my head and a lot of suggestions for this story that I just had to keep writing!

So without further ado, enjoy the chapter! And as always, please leave me a review! :)

* * *

Chapter Twelve

 ***Maka's POV**

I was dreaming, that much I knew. I was flying, soaring through the dark sky. Flying to where I did not know. I could feel an unseen force pulling me, moving me towards something. As the force propelled me closer and closer to my destination, I tried to see if I could see where I was going. But I could not. All I could see was darkness.

Suddenly, I was falling to the ground. I landed with a soft thump. I slowly rose to my feet, and looked around at my surroundings. And what I saw was breathtaking.

All around me was a garden that looked as if gods had made it. On the left side of me was a waterfall with water that landed into a lagoon surrounded by the greenest grass. On the right side of me was a gorgeous rose garden with statues of goddesses and a marble bench in the center of the garden. I felt as if I was in some other dimension. As I was taking in everything around me, a beautiful woman in a black and amber dress walked towards me.

"You've arrived." she said to me.

I looked at her with confusion. ' _Has she been waiting for me? Why? Who is she? And why does she look so familiar?_ ' I thought to myself.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Sakura. And you are Maka, yes?" she said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her, surprised written across my face.

"I have been waiting for you, my dear." Sakura said.

"You have? Why? And where are we?" I asked her.

"We are in the Weaver Realm. It is a realm that shinigamis go to once they have passed. Beyond this garden is the kingdom of the shinigamis. It is where shinigamis that have passed go to oversee the living and direct the dead to the realm they belong in." Sakura replied to me.

"So you are a shinigami?" I asked her.

"No. I was married to one. I am here because my soul mate is here." she said to me.

"Why have am I here?" I asked her.

" You have been brought here because a terrible evil threatens to tip the balance of the realm. This evil plans on killing you, and in doing so will tip the balance." she said.

"But what does my death have to do with anything?" I asked her.

"Because you are fated to a shinigami. If you die, he will die as well." Sakura said.

"Fated? To whom?" I asked.

"I believe you already know the answer." she said.

I thought for a moment. Then it hit me.

"Kidd? I'm fated to Kidd? That's not possible." I said incredulously.

"It is, my dear. You know it's true. Even as we speak, your powers are further developing. You have seen and felt the signs. Being able to hear his thoughts, feel his emotions. You feel a deep connection with him, one that you can't explain." Sakura said.

I thought about what she was saying. I knew what she was saying was true, but I was having a hard time believing it. The thought of Kidd being my soulmate made my heart and soul fill with inexplicable happiness. Thinking of Kidd made me realize something incredible.

"You're his mother, aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yes. Lord Death is my soulmate but I died when Kidd was young." Sakura stated.

"But I thought that when one dies, the other does too?" I said with confusion.

"That is true for most shinigamis. But in Lord Death and mine's situation, it is different. You see, all beings are meant to procreate so that our bloodlines can continue. We are meant to nurture and guide our young. And when one parent dies, the other must stay alive until the young have reached maturity. So when I had died, nature knew that my husband had to remain alive to take care of Kidd. And when Kidd received all the lines of sanzu, nature knew that he had reached maturity and took Lord Death." Sakura explained to me.

"So if Kidd and I have children, and one of us dies, the other will live until our children reach maturity?" I asked.

"Yes." she said.

I thought about that. ' _It makes sense. And as much as don't want to admit it, it makes me relieved to know there is a reason I have been hearing Kidd's thoughts. But if I am his soulmate, then that means Kidd has been experiencing similar things. Is that why he keeps referring to me as his queen? But why queen? Why not soulmate?_ '

"Sakura?" I said.

"Yes?" she said.

"When I hear Kidd's thoughts, he keeps referring to me as his queen. Why?" I asked her.

"Ahhh. That is because you are his queen. There is a shinigami legend that states a shinigami will find his soulmate, his queen, before he reaches maturity. And since you are his soulmate, you are essentially his queen." Sakura explained.

"But why hasn't he told me this?" I asked her.

"Usually the shinigami would find a time to tell his queen all this. But in yours and Kidd's case, the Weaver realm felt it was necessary for you to learn it from us." Sakura said to me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because of the great evil that plans on killing you. Since your soul has fully connected to Kidd, if you die, he will as well. And you have no children yet, so there would be no one to carry on the bloodline. So nature has decided to step in and help." she said.

"But how can nature help?" I asked her with confusion.

"Nature has decided to put her arms around you and clothe you with the power of Amber Protection. This power will allow you to protect not just yourself, but Kidd as well. It is one of the greatest powers in all the realms, and nature has gifted you with it." Sakura explained to me.

Hearing Sakura explain it to me, I realized it was pretty big deal that nature had decided to bestow the gift to me. Knowing that made me feel a little overwhelmed at the responsibly of it all. I was so deep into my thoughts, that I didn't realize that Sakura had asked me a question.

"What?" I said to her.

"I asked you if you had any questions." she replied with a smile.

I thought for awhile. I couldn't think of anything that I needed answered. Everything Sakura had said to me so far had pretty much made sense. After trying and failing to think of questions, I answered her.

"I don't have any right now." I said.

"In that case, let us talk about your training. " Sakura said.

"Training?" I asked, confusion ringing in my voice.

"Yes. I know my son has asked you to rest and get better before he trains you. But what he going to train you will require spiritual and emotional strength. Which is what you and I will be focusing on. The Soul Restore technique requires a strong spiritual connection with nature, one which you have not mastered yet. Over the next few days, I will be teaching you how to become one with nature." Sakura explained to me. She walked away from me then and paused before a flower that was wilting.

"See this flower? This flower will die unless it becomes healthy again. To be one with nature, you have to learn to connect with it. And to do that, you have to show it that you care. That you will do everything in your power to restore any imbalance that threatens its life force. Once you have connected with nature, you can learn how to quickly restore energy lost, control its life force, even communicate with nature. " Sakura said to me. She motioned for me to stand next to her.

"I want you to connect with this flower. Make it see that you mean it no harm." she said to me as I walked up to her.

"How do I do that?" I asked her.

"Touch the flower. Focus on the energy that is surrounding it. That energy is its life force. Concentrate on making a connection with that energy. When you have connected with it, you will feel a warm sensation caress your soul. Once you have connected with it, focus on what you want it to know. When it understands you have good intentions, it will glow a soft amber, allowing you to restore it to a healthy state." Sakura instructed me.

I knelt down on the ground next to the flower. Taking a deep breath, I touched the flower and focused on feeling the energy surrounding it. After several moments of deep concentration, I felt the air shift. My soul began to feel a warm sensation caressing it. I had connected with the flower.

"Good, good. Now focus on what you want it to know. " Sakura said to me.

I looked at the flower and focused on making the flower see that I mean it no harm. As I knelt there, I was concentrating so hard that it didn't register that I and the flower were beginning to glow a soft amber. Only did I hear the flower speak, did I stop concentrating.

" **You may stop now, my child. I understand that you wish to heal me.** " the flower said.

"Why can I hear you? I thought I had to learn how to develop that skill." I asked with surprise and confusion.

" **Generally that is true. But the strong force of your soul and your intense passion for others has given you that skill. I can tell you won't need much training. You have already master the skill of communicating with nature. No, not mastered.** _ **Surpassed.**_ " the flower said to me.

"Surpassed?" I asked.

" **Yes. Not only can you communicate with nature by words and thoughts alone, but you can speak to nature through your soul. And since you can do that, you are also able to communicate with the Elders of Time, the oldest beings in the universe. Anytime you seek guidance, all you must do is simply look inside your soul and you will be granted an audience with the elders. No one has been able to do this. You are the first to ever surpass.** " the flower said to me with a happy smile.

"I am the first? Tha-that is incredible." I said with a huge smile.

" **Yes. Quite.** " the flower said to me.

I let that sink in. ' _I've surpassed. Surpassed. I have this great feeling swarming around in me. It feels almost like a feeling of pride, but much better._ ' I thought to myself. As I continued thinking, a thought struck me.

"Wait. You said I could communicate with nature through my soul. Is that how I am talking to you right now?" I asked the flower.

" **Yes.** " the flower answered.

"This is so awesome! I am just so-. Wait. I haven't healed you yet. Oh no! I better do that! I don't want you to die!" I said with worry. I tried to think of a way to heal the flower, but nothing came to me. I began to panic.

"Oh no. I can't think of how to save you! I have to save you! I have to!" I said with extreme panic.

" **Be calm my child. All you must do is look to your soul. Your soul will guide you.** " the flower said to me.

"Be calm and look to my soul. Got it." I said, still panicked.

I did as the flower instructed. I calmed down and turned my thoughts to my soul. As I looked at my soul, I immediately saw what I had to do. I quickly tapped my life force and gave some of it to the flower. As that piece of life force flowed into the flower, the flower began to glow a bright pink until there was a flash of white light.

" **Thank you my child. You have restored my life energy. As a thank you, I will grant you the gift of control. This gift allows you to control and use nature against any enemies you have.** " the flower said.

"Thank you. It is a great honor." I said to the flower.

" **You have done well my child. But now it is time for you to return. Be safe my child. And I wish you the best of luck in the battles to come.** " the flower said to me.

I said my goodbyes to the flower and let my soul return back to the Weaver realm. Upon returning to the realm, I felt a soft tug at my soul. Like someone was trying to pull me somewhere. ' _That's odd._ ' I thought. But I didn't think any more of it.

"Well done my child. You did very well." Sakura said to me. I turned around, startled.

"Thanks you Sakura." I said.

"You are quite welcome dear. You deserve the praise. You did very well for one so young. You have even been granted the gift of control and the gift of immortal communications. That is quite impressive." Sakura paused then continued.

"Though you have mastered so much tonight, we still have so much to learn. I will need you to come back to the Weaver Realm for the next week so that we can continue to train." she said.

"How do I come back?" I asked.

"To get back to this realm, you need to be sleeping. Once you are in that state between sleeping and dreaming, just look to your soul and it will guide you to the correct path you need to take. Since you now have the gift of immortal communications, you may find that a clear path has already been made for you." Sakura explained.

"Okay. Thank you Sakura. You have been so much he-" As I spoke, I felt that soft tug again. This time more painful. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Sakura knelt down beside me.

"It seems my son is trying to call you back to the Earthen realm. You must go my dear. If you do not, the tugs will become more painful." she said.

"But why are they painful?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"They are painful because he does not realize that you are in another realm. All he sees is that you are in a comatose state and has become worried. He fears your soul is beginning to crumble and become sick. You must go child. Go!" Sakura said urgently.

I looked at Sakura and said goodbye as I returned back to the Earth. When I opened my eyes, my eyes met golden orbs.

* * *

 _Here is chapter twelve as promised! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter won't be for a few days, as I have began training at my new job. So until next time! And as always, please leave me a review!_ - _Sesshomaruslover17_


	13. Authors Note

Hello Darlings!

I just wanted to let everyone know that it will be awhile before I upload any more chapters. I just got an apartment and I don't have internet yet. I will try to go to my local library and update Rescue Me. But it might be awhile, as I have to work around my schedule at work. Until next time darlings!

- _Sesshomaruslover17_


	14. Authors Note: Update

Hello my lovelies! So I am very excited to tell you that Rescue Me is returning! For awhile I lost inspiration for my story and for that I am very sorry. But I am back with more twists to my story! So be out on the lookout for Chapter 13 next week!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!

 _Sesshomaruslover17_


End file.
